Cole's greatest wish
by manystorywriter
Summary: Cole meets an angel who grants his wish to be with Phoebe, but things are not the way he expected them to be.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except for the ones that were not created by the Charmed writers.

Chapter 1:

The last thing Cole remembered seeing was the potion being thrown at him. The very next second, he was covered in fire and he blacked out. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was lying on a mountain of some sort. He got up warily, looking around at the surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Welcome, Mr. Turner." A voice said behind him.

Cole quickly turned to the source of the voice. The stranger was a normal-looking human man, but Cole moved back a few feet. "Who are you? What do you want? Where am I?"

"So many questions." The stranger chuckled, "You can call me Lou."

"Well, where am I? Do you live here or something?"

Lou looked around at the surroundings and laughed, "Actually, I don't. A lot of people have the misconception that I live here all the time, but I actually travel a lot. I go all over the Earth."

"You still haven't told me what I'm doing here."

Lou sighed sympathetically, "It must have been horrible, hasn't it? The love of your life rejected you and then vanquished you. Even before, your life had been a series of unfortunate events."

Cole sighed impatiently, "How do you know all of this? What are you? My fairy godfather? My guardian angel?"

Lou smiled, "Well, yes! Think of me as an angel." Seeing Cole's unconvinced expression, he continued, "I'm here to help you. If you tell me your greatest wish, I can grant it."

Cole's suspicions arose. "Why are you doing this?"

"The Angel of Destiny told me about you and how much you suffered. You have been through so much. So, I have been sent to grant your greatest wish. Tell me what your heart desires more than anything in the world. Tell me what would make you the happiest person on Earth."

Cole stood silent for a while, wondering if this would actually be real. Lou seemed to have guessed the reason for Cole's hesitation, "Don't worry, Mr. Turner. I can assure you that this is very real."

Cole took a deep breath. Here he was talking to this guy who apparently would grant his greatest wish. Here was his chance for a perfect life.

"I want to be with Phoebe. I know she just vanquished me, but I love her. I want to be married to her and raise a family with her. I want to share my life with her. That is my greatest dream. That would make me very happy."

Lou nodded understandingly, "Very well. Just close your eyes and keep thinking of that life."

Cole's eyelids started to become heavy. "And then what?" He asked sleepily, but his mind drifted away before Lou could respond.

His eyes opened slowly and he found himself lying on a floor. After blinking a few times, he looked again, noting the colors of red and black on the ceiling, floor, and walls. He then noticed the ring on his finger. Taking it off, he held it close to his face and grinned happily as he saw the words SOUL MATE and TRUE LOVE inscribed on the ring.

'_I can't believe it! I'm actually with Phoebe. I'm MARRIED to Phoebe!_'

He quickly got up and ran up the stairs out of the room. The house did not seem like a bad place at all, but he was definitely not in the Manor. As Cole explored his house, he found out that there were seven main rooms. Strangely, each room appeared to be flooded by a certain color, down to every last detail. Opening the door to the last room, he saw a bed with a sleeping figure.

'_Phoebe!_' He moved closer to see her beautiful face, looking serene as she slept. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. He moved back slightly when she started moving and finally opened her eyes.

"Hi Phoebe." Cole greeted her quietly, masking his nervousness. He had just been vanquished by her.

"Hi Cole." She replied...and that was all.

As she got up and moved to the bathroom, he stared after her, wondering why she had not jumped into his arms in joy. Feeling starved, he made his way to the orange-walled kitchen and was about to gorge like a glutton on the food in the refrigerator when he noticed a teenage girl eating at the table.

She barely glanced at him, "We have no more cereal."

Cole kept staring in shock. The girl got up from the table and was about to leave the room with some books, when she noticed him staring. She looked back towards Cole with an expression of confusion written all over her face.

"Are you okay?"

He had no doubt that she must be his daughter. Though, she had inherited some of her mother's traits, she looked almost like a female version of himself.

"Uh, yes...daughter." He winced silently as he realized that he didn't even know her name. He glanced at the books she was holding and beamed as he noticed they were about law and attorneys.

Phoebe came into the kitchen, "I have to go to work early today. Pamela, I don't want you to stay out late, all right?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Don't worry. I'll be with Wyatt, Chris, and Mel."

As she left, Cole turned back to Phoebe, "So, honey, how are you?"

Phoebe didn't look up from the magazine she had grabbed, "I'm fine."

Cole put his arms around, startling her. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. When Phoebe pulled away from him, she looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Phoebe? Is everything all right?"

"Yes...I'm late for work, Cole." She ran out the door, but not before she at least gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Phoebe, wait!" Cole called after her, now bewildered by what was going on. Baffled by her behavior, he went to the living room and called out, "What's going on here, Lou? You're the one who created this reality!"

There was no response and all he could do was to stare at the light blue walls of the living room.

'_Now what? Should I just go to my job? Should I go after Phoebe and talk to her? Should I keep calling for Lou?_'

However, he felt strangely sluggish as a sloth and gave up on all three ideas. He decided to just wait for Phoebe to come home. He lay on the couch and the light blue color of the living room slowly lulled him to sleep.

Cole woke up at the sound of the front door opening and people laughing. Phoebe, Pamela, and some guy came into the living room.

"Cole! We didn't know you were here! Coop just dropped me and Pam off."

Coop greeted Cole, "Hey! How's the case you're working on?"

"Great! Just...great." Cole replied, staring cautiously at the newcomer.

"Why don't you have something to eat?" Phoebe asked Coop.

"I'm not hungry, Phoebe."

Cole took Pam aside, "So, uh, this...Coop gives her a ride to home...a lot?"

Pam answered casually, "Well, he's her best friend. He's been close to this family for a long time."

Cole went to the next room, observing his wife and her colleague. It appeared that they were chatting about a letter someone had sent to them. But as the conversation went on, he felt more and more left out. It seemed like they were speaking a language that was only intelligible to the two of them.

Cole loved to see Phoebe's smile. He loved to hear the sound of her laugh. He liked to hear her talk animatedly about anything. But at the moment, he hated it. He detested the way she smiled at Coop instead of him. He abhorred the way she laughed with Coop instead of him. He despised how actively she talked with Coop instead of him.

Not wanting to watch the scene, he turned away to face the walls instead. However, the green color of the walls of the room only reminded him of his envy. As he thought about Phoebe and Coop, the walls appeared to become more sickly green, making him feel disgusted. He eventually decided to leave the room, feeling that he would vomit if he stayed in that room a moment longer. He went outside the house and decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

'_Phoebe would never cheat on me. She's not that kind of person_.'

'_**They may be opposite sex friends, but he seems too close to Phoebe**_'

'_I'm simply being paranoid_.'

Yet, it was not easy to rid his mind of the envious thoughts he had conjured in the green room as he walked in the direction toward the Manor.

'_What's going on, Lou? There's something wrong with this world, with the way Phoebe is acting toward me. Why?_'

As he looked at his ring, he didn't know if it was just his imagination, but the TRUE in TRUE LOVE appeared to be fading.

Please review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The walk did not really cheer Cole; rather, it seemed that the weather was reflecting his mood. He stopped in front of the Manor, but stood there, not knowing what to do next. What exactly was he hoping to accomplish by coming here? Perhaps Phoebe's sisters would welcome him as if he was a brother. Cole chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah. That might be unlikely." A voice said from behind Cole.

"Lou!" Cole whirled around to face the angel. "What happened? Phoebe seems distant from me, but she seems happy with some Coop guy! What's going on?"

Lou sighed, "Look, don't blame _me_ for anything that went wrong."

"_You_ granted my wish."

"Exactly. I granted the wish, but _you_ created the wish. Look around, Cole. Do you know where this reality came from? You! You're the one who imagined this world. I simply brought it to existence. If there's anything wrong with this world, it's linked to _you_, not me."

Cole's anger lessened, "Help me, Lou. I don't know what to do about Phoebe. She's not...I didn't...This isn't what I imagined at all."

Lou smiled comfortingly as a parent to a child, but before he could say anything more, Cole saw a black-clad teenage boy leaving the Manor as Lou disappeared.

The teen greeted Cole. "I thought I smelled fire and brimstone, but then I saw you, so that's not a surprise."

Ignoring that comment, Cole asked, "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

The boy looked taken aback, but nodded his head suspiciously.

"I'm having a slight memory problem. It's about Phoebe. I was wondering if you could tell me what you know..."

"I have no idea how you two are even together."

"W-What?"

The boy's silver-gray eyes did not seem to show much sympathy, "My mom may be nice to you, but she doesn't actually like you. She never did. My aunts are not very fond of you and I don't know how you and Aunt Phoebe actually stay together. She probably hates you from the bottom of your hooves to the top of your pitchfork, just like my mom, and Aunt Pa-"

Angered by the insults, Cole replied, "I'm not evil! I don't even have any powers right now!"

"Talk with the other family members if you want." He looked at the Manor as he noticed two brief glowing lights through the windows. "Wyatt and Chris just orbed into the Manor. Talk to them if you want. I have to go."

Fearful that the teen's cousins might act the same toward him, Cole decided to walk away. It did not seem as if the Halliwell family could be of any help to him, though it had not been that surprising to him. His mind went back to the comments about Phoebe hating him. It couldn't be true. Lou said Cole had created the wish, but why would life be messed up?

Cole returned to his house just in time for Coop saying bye to the family. Cole ignored him and went into his house to find Phoebe and talk to her. He was suddenly interrupted by the grandfather clock in the hall as it chimed six times. Glancing at it, he saw that this particular clock also showed the date which was June 6th.

He went into a golden-yellow room and found Phoebe greedily admiring over pictures of fancy clothes and jewelry in magazines.

"Phoebe, I need to talk to you about something."

She looked up at him.

"Is there something going on between you and Coop?" Cole asked.

"What? Of course not. I'm married to you!"

Cole replied angrily, "You seem closer to him than you are to me! I'm supposed to ignore it? You're my wife, da-"

"You actually think I would cheat on you?"

Cole knocked some things off the dresser onto the floor. "This is all wrong. This is not the way it's meant to happen. This is all messed up. How'd it get messed up?"

"Hey, it's okay, relax." Phoebe backed away.

Cole calmed down, "Please, listen to me. You know I love you very much.What happened to us? How'd we get here? We used to be so in love."

"Cole, there's something wrong with you. I think you should get some rest." Phoebe left the room, ignoring Cole calling her name.

The next morning, Cole woke up and found that Phoebe had already left for work. As he was in the kitchen, Pam asked, "Did something happen yesterday?"

Cole looked at her, "What?"

"I heard you and Mom yelling. It seemed like you were having a fight."

Cole felt a pang of guilt. "We had a disagreement. It was nothing."

"I'm sick of you two fighting."

"What? Do we really fight that much?"

"Are you all right? Ever since yesterday, you've been weird."

"I'm having a little memory problem at the moment." He replied, using the same excuse.

He felt guilty as he saw Pam being upset. '_Phoebe and I had been fighting a lot! How did that happen? And Pam had to suffer through all of that._'

"By the way, Coop is taking us to the new restaurant this weekend."

Cole sighed. "What exactly is it with Coop and us?"

"He's been Mom's best friend for, I think, 18 years."

Cole's mind quickly processed this information and then he asked, "Pam, how old are you?"

"16. Why?"

'_I'm getting paranoid. I'm just being paranoid_.' Cole assured himself. '_So Phoebe and I are having some marital problems. We can fix it_.' Cole touched the ring on his finger, reminding himself of his marriage. He stared at the ring as if trying to imprint it into his mind. To his horror, he noticed something. "The MATE is gone! The MATE in SOUL MATE is gone!" He whispered.

Pam continued, not having heard him. "Anyway, Coop is like another father figure to me, besides you."

Cole turned to look at her, having hoped that his suspicions were false, and saw Coop's eyes looking back at him. Cole shook his head. Pam had _his_ eyes, not Coop's. Though she had inherited some of her mother's traits, she had looked almost like a female version of himself...and yet, her eyes seemed different now. Her skin and hair seemed to share the exact color as Coop's.

Cole backed away and knocked over her backpack on the floor, almost tripping over it. Seeing the books, he asked, "Weren't you interested in studying law?"

Pam shook her head, "Not at all. I'm interested in psychology and sociology. I want to become a relationship expert like Mom and Coop."

Cole looked away from the girl he had seen as his daughter before, feeling disgusted.

Pam didn't understand Cole's behavior, but added nervously, "I have to go now. I'm off to meet Laura. Well, you may not remember, um...See you later."

Cole didn't make any reply. He went around the house, brooding to himself. He eventually found himself in a violet-colored room. What caught his eye, however, was the huge mirror in the room.

'_Who is Phoebe truly meant to be with?_'

His eyes widened as a shadowy figure appeared on the mirror. '_No! It can't be Coop! It WON'T be Coop!_'

His mind went through all the memories that he had of Phoebe and of the times they spent together. His eyes narrowed at the figure as he proudly thought, '_It's going to be me! I'm better than Coop! __**I**__ deserve Phoebe, not Coop! I don't care what either of them thinks, but I WILL be with Phoebe._' He smiled smugly as the figure turned into his reflection.

"Phoebe! Are you here?" Coop's voice called. Cole went to the room where Coop was in. "Cole! Hey, do you know where Phoebe is? She wasn't at work. I think it might have something to do with a demon."

"And you badly want to know where she is?" Cole asked mockingly.

Coop replied casually, "Well, she hasn't returned any calls. What if she and her sisters are in trouble?"

"You're very concerned about her, aren't you?" Cole asked coldly.

Coop looked apprehensive, "Cole, what's wrong? Yes, I'm worried about Phoebe."

"What's wrong is that you and my wife are extremely close to each other." Cole barely restrained his anger.

Coop backed away until he was against a red wall, "Phoebe loves _you_! She and I are just friends!"

Before he had finished speaking, Cole punched him. "Then why does she hate me? Why are there marital problems? It's YOUR fault!"

Cole viciously punched him with each word and then picked up a crossbow hanging on the wall and asked, "Tell me the truth. Phoebe is cheating on me with you, isn't she?"

A weakened and bloodied Coop pleaded with a broken jaw, "Cole...she...please..."

Cole waited for Coop to say either yes or no. He waited for Coop to either nod or shake his head, but his blood had been boiling and his rage took over his mind. Coop gave out a blood-curdling scream as a crossbow bolt pierced into his heart.

As Cole had carried out his wrath, blood flowed from Coop's body, matching the color of the room. As his rage slowly disappeared, Cole heard a gasp behind him.

Phoebe stared at Coop's corpse in shock, "You-You...You killed him! You evil demonic monster!"

Cole ignored the corpse's presence, "He was in our way. You are beautiful, Phoebe. I deserve to be with you."

"You KILLED him!" Phoebe shrieked, backing away as Cole moved toward her. "Get away from me!"

Cole kept coming after Phoebe as she started to run away from him. Not looking at where she was running, she soon found herself facing dark blue colored walls. She had trapped herself in the bedroom, with no way out. As soon as she felt Cole's presence, she turned around to deliver a punch, but Cole moved back at the right moment to avoid it. He quickly blocked the way to the door.

"Phoebe, listen to me! I love you! Why can't you understand that? My greatest wish is to be with you!"

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was his angel. She made him the happiest man on Earth. He couldn't live without her.

"I don't love you anymore!" Phoebe retorted. "Whatever I had felt for you is gone!"

Cole felt his heart literally stop at hearing her rejection. How could this angelic beauty not love him? Didn't she know how much she was hurting him? The only way he could fix this problem was by showing how much he loved her. Suddenly grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her down on the bed, he forced his lips on her. Phoebe was squirming and writhing, yelling at him to get away. Clothes tore away and hands roamed and touched. Cole was unable to stop even if he had wanted to. Reason had left the mind and lust had taken over.

I'm not sure when exactly the next chapter would be up, but I'll try to put it up as soon as possible. Thanks to the people who sent reviews and as always, I appreciate construcive feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. I'm terribly sorry I had not updated in a week, but I just returned from a trip. My vacation is unfortunately over.

Chapter 3:

Cole sighed as he felt the warm figure cradled in his arms. His eyes suddenly snapped open and the moment his arms weakened, the sobbing figure moved away. He stammered, shocked at what he had done to her. "Phoebe! I- I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me...I...I-"

"Get out." Phoebe said, still crying.

"Phoebe." Cole gently reached over with a comforting hand, but drew back as she shrieked at him, "GET OUT!!!"

After quickly putting on some clothes, he left the room, still in shock at his actions toward Phoebe. He rubbed his wedding ring as if trying to calm himself, but now stared helplessly as the LOVE in TRUE LOVE faded away.

He looked around wildly, not knowing what to do. He needed to sit down and think clearly about what was going to happen. He needed to find Lou to reverse everything that had happened and start over again...or perhaps not.

He remembered what Lou had told him earlier, "You're the one who imagined this world. I simply brought it to existence. If there's anything wrong with this world, it's linked to you."

Cole sighed, frustrated. '_What happened to Phoebe and me? How'd we get here? We used to be so in love. This is not the way it's meant to be here._'

His mind thought of a theory that he was hesitant to acknowledge. He tried to push the thought away and bury it deep within his mind, but it still lurked there. '_Maybe it just wasn't meant to be._'

He stood still in deep contemplation.

Once again, he heard the grandfather clock chime six times. Cole glanced at it in surprise. '_6 P.M.? Already?_' He was even more surprised as he noticed the date. '_June 6__th__! It's 6 P.M. on June 6__th__, but wasn't June 6__th__ yesterday?_'

He noticed a door he had not paid much attention to before. Opening it, he realized that he was looking down at the room he had first appeared in. The lights did not seem to be working, but there was a candle on the floor with a bright flame that illuminated the room. Slowly descending down into the basement, he again noted the familiar colors of red and black on the ceiling, floor, and walls.

"This world turned out to be a nightmare, didn't it?" Lou's voice asked.

Cole didn't reply, but looked weak and drained of hope.

Lou looked emphatic, "Is there anything you want?"

"I need a favor from you. I don't think I should be in this world anymore...I don't think I should be with Phoebe. I would be happy if you reversed my wish and just...let me die peacefully."

"I can't do that." Lou replied quietly. "Actually, I won't."

Cole looked at him in surprise, "Why not?"

Lou didn't make any reply. Cole chuckled as if he was deranged, "I can't believe I said that I don't think I should be with Phoebe. It's crazy, but...but maybe it just...wasn't meant to be."

He stared at the ring in his hand and watched his hand turning the same colors as the red and black room. "I don't think I deserve to be with Phoebe. I seem to have gotten obsessed with her. She deserves to be with someone better."

Lou remarked. "You seem humble now. You had Pride earlier. I can relate to that."

Cole looked at him questioningly. Lou shrugged casually, "I was very well-known for my pride and that led to my downfall."

"Lou, I don't think I've ever heard of you before."

"Yes, you have. Lou is just the short form of my real name."

Cole narrowed his eyes at the angel, "Why won't you reverse my wish? This world is a twisted form of my greatest wish! I don't care about wishes anymore. Just let me die peacefully."

Lou chuckled, "Cole, you were killed by Phoebe. You _are_ dead. This is just the beginning of your afterlife."

Cole stared, speechless, and Lou smiled cruelly as the candle flame lit up the black and red room, "You're the one who imagined this world. I simply brought it to existence. If there's anything wrong with this world, it's linked to you...Welcome to your personal Hell, Mr. Turner."

The ring dropped from Cole's finger onto the floor. The SOUL had faded away and the ring was left bare.

The End...of Life and the Beginning of Eternity.

Thanks for reading and reviewing this story.

Just a note: I myself feel sorry for Cole and the way he was treated at times. I don't think he deserves to suffer in Hell. If you're a huge Cole fan, all I can say is to think of this story as a horrifying hypothetical situation of what Cole's Hell would be like.

I also wanted to show how Lou (Lucifer) liked to mess with the minds of the condemned to create a Hell for a certain person. I'm also a fan of The Twilight Zone, so I wanted to write a story with a great twist ending. If you analyze the story, you'll notice the references to Devil, Hell, and the seven deadly sins.


End file.
